


In the shadows

by Itsciwi



Category: Catholic Schools - Fandom
Genre: Catholic School, Horror, Monsters, No Plot/Plotless, RIP, everyone dies, its bad, people die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsciwi/pseuds/Itsciwi
Summary: A story I wrote about a trip to the building at my school that low key feels haunted
Kudos: 1





	In the shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This was written at like 1am so don’t judge

They couldn’t see it but they could  feel  it. Something so unnaturally  wrong  following them, chasing them through the hallways. 

“Sage keep running!” Yelled Clara for the back of the group, desperately trying to keep up and out of the claws of whatever it was that was chasing them.

“Shit!” Sage cursed from the end of the narrow hall. “It’s a dead end!” The girls all stopped and checked their surroundings, looking for a way to escape. 

“The door!” Called Milly, “we can go outside!” 

Clara wanted to yell not to, that they were specifically told not to go outside, but the  thing  was getting closer to them and she helped the others push open the door to the courtyard. 

After shoving the door closed after herself, Clara looked at the area around themselves. The courtyard was a well maintained area with lush plants and clean benches, all well lit in the moonlight. 

It was when she turned to Sage when she saw it. 

It was a thing, to best put it.

Drinking in the light around itself stood a dark, see through figure, towering over Sage and Charlie, red eyes glowing faintly. 

Chelsey screamed when she saw it and ran back to the door they came from, hauling it open and calling for the others to get back inside. 

“Hurry!” She screamed as Clara took Charlie and Milly’s arms, pulling them back into the hall. 

Sage was almost through the door when the thing grabbed her legs, yanking her back outside. She let out a scream for help, but before anyone could reach her, she was dragged away into the darkness. 

Horror was etched onto every girls face, as they tried to register what had just happened.

“We should just stay in here.” Said Clara, turning on the lights to the common room. The space lit up around them, bathing the girls in bright light. “The things, whatever they are, seem to only show up in the dark right? This room is the only one that still has working lights so it makes sense to stay here.” Chelsey nodded and Molly mumbled a quiet “yeah”, but Charlie remained silent, a terrified expression still plastered on her face. 

They all sat down around a table, and Clara took out her phone. “There’s still no signal goddamnit.” She frowned. “I’m nearly out of battery too.” Chelsey took her phone off of her and put it on the table. “Stop using it then. You’ve got the only one left.” Clara looked like she was about to argue back but she was cut off by Charlie’s shaky voice.

“Is no one gonna mention what just happened?” She had tears in her eyes, and looked as if she was about to crumble. “Sage is gone lord knows where and we’re being hunted by shadowy  things ! Is no one else concerned?” 

The girls all stared at her.

“Charlie, we’re all just as scared as you are, but we need to keep our cool.” Said Milly, taking Charlie’s hands in hers. 

Clara patted her on the arm. “Milly is right, we need to remain calm ok? Maybe we should just go to the bathroom or something.” Clara stood up and helped Charlie up after her. “We’ll be right back!” She said to Chelsey and Milly as they walked out of the room.

Charlie waited outside the bathroom with Claras phone, flashlight on and aimed at any shadow that dared get close. 

Inside the bathrooms, Clara went about her business, all while trying to calm herself down. She went to wash her hands, and turned on the tap to be greeted by ice cold water. When she was done, she cupped some in her hands and threw it on her face. A wake up call if you would. 

When she looked back up into the mirror, a dark figure standing behind her was the last thing she was expecting to see. 

Not even getting a chance to scream, the monster clamped a hand down on her mouth, dragging her into the corner stall, Into the darkness. 

“Clara!” Called Charlie from outside. “You good?” After receiving no response she opened the bathroom door, to reveal an empty room. All the stall were vacant and the sink was dry. No sign of Clara.

Frowning, she turned and left, heading back to the common room.

When she got there, she was greeted nit by her friends, but by a dark room. No lights were on and the previously occupied table was not empty. Her frown deepened as she walked in, observing the table where she could’ve sworn her friends had been sitting at. 

The creak of the door behind her made her spin, dropping the phone in the process. The phone hit the floor with a loud thud, the light turning off. 

Now drenched in darkness, Charlie’s eyes struggled to adjust, and struggled to see the two red eyes floating behind her. Hands grabbed her and she was dragged off, kicking the table and chairs as she went. Just as her vision clouded, she saw Chelsey and Milly enter the room. A fraction of a moment too late.

There was a phone on the floor, Clara’s phone, and the table they had just been at was moved to the side, chairs upturned next to it. No sign of Charlie nor Clara, but sign of a struggle. Chelsey picked up the phone as the lights went out again, and the monsters descended on them once again.

Chelsey and Milly ran for the exit, struggling to open the heavy doors to the outside and sprinting up the hill whilst the monsters closed on around them. The sun was rising on the horizon, but it hadn’t broken over the school just yet. Milly struggled as dark hands grabbed at her hair, clothes and body, trying to drag her into the shadows of the buildings below. Chelsey took her arm and pulled her further up the hill, towards the small spot of sunlight that had formed. 

They were so close.

So very close.

Yet so very far.

Her hand slipped and Milly faltered, no longer being pulled up the hill she slowed down.

And that was her downfall.

Chelsey watched as Milly was brought down screaming, shadowy hands dragging her down the hill and back into the darkness.

Chelsey stood in the morning light, not feeling the warmth the sun provided and instead feeling very very cold. 

The building before her was empty, no trace of her or any of the girls she had been with only a few hours beforehand. To her side, the water tank stood strong, in its shadows, two red eyes staring at her, inviting her over. Warily, she approached.

One of the monsters held out its hand, the same kind that had dragged her friends off to their deaths.

As dumb as it was, she took it, feeling it’s airy nothingness on her palm. It tilted its head at her as if to ask “what are you going to do now?” 

She gave a small smile to the monster. “I just want to see my friends.” 

It pulled on her arm, bringing her into the shadow of the tank. More hands grabbed at her suddenly, and she was drowning in the darkness that surrounded her. She tried to force out the darkness, choked on it and ended up drinking it in. Feeling it become one with her.

More students arrived that evening, eager to explore. Unbeknownst to what was going to happen to them. 

The girls all watched from the shadows, ready to add to their ranks once more. 


End file.
